


Clarity

by drarryisgreen



Series: Anxiety is love's greatest killer [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HP_Humpdrabbles Prompt: Clarity</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this drabble is written for fun, no profit is being made.</p><p>Summary: Harry and Draco fight and make up.  You know, the usual love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

The _Daily Prophet_ had published another rubbish article and Harry was not in the mood for it. He came home and slammed the door harder than it was necessary startling Draco, who had planned a surprise dinner for Harry.

“Bloody hell, Potter. What’s the matter now?” Draco asked as he walked up to Harry. He untied the string of Harry’s travelling cloak and began to massage his shoulders. Harry stood still by the door as though he’d been frozen.

“Don’t, not now,” Harry mumbled. “Why are you here?” He turned to face Draco and raised an eyebrow as he inquired.

“I didn’t realise I needed a reason to visit.” Draco scoffed and walked away. Harry noted that he was heading to the sofa to collect his things. Harry rushed after him and placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Don’t!” Draco warned.

Harry pulled Draco towards him, his grasp on Draco’s arm tightened. Draco pushed him back but Harry didn’t budge, instead, he pushed Draco on the sofa. Draco launched towards Harry with his fist and Harry quickly dodged it.

Harry was on top of Draco on the sofa, thrusting into him. Both of them, hard. Draco tried to push Harry away again but Harry began unbuttoning Draco’s trousers. Draco yanked Harry’s hand away and took over the unbuttoning process. Moments later their trousers were on the floor and Harry’s hand was inside Draco’s pants and Draco was rubbing Harry’s cock. Harry didn’t know when their mouths had attached but they now refused to part.

Both men wanked each other in between snogging, gasping for breath and attempting to remove the rest of the clothing. Draco came first in Harry’s hand and Harry soon followed. Harry collapsed on top of Draco who kissed his forehead lightly and didn’t seem to care about Harry’s heavy weight on his slender body.

Harry spotted that day’s _Prophet_ on the coffee table. Draco must have brought it with him when he came to Grimmauld Place.

“They say our love’s insanity,” Draco commented.

Harry kissed Draco’s collarbone and softly smiled. “Then why are you my clarity?”


End file.
